


The Correct Paperwork

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Star Spangled Bingo, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Sam sends Redwing into your office while he’s away on a mission and you agree to give him a small show, but only if he sends in the correct paperwork.Square filled:@star-spangled-bingo- Redwing
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Star Spangled Bingo 2020





	The Correct Paperwork

You were sitting at your desk just trying to get through some of the mountains of monotonous paperwork that had ended up on your desk when the little bird drone came hovering in through your door. Sam had expected as much, he knew what time of the day it was and he knew what the other’s were like. People knew what the Avengers did obviously. They saved the world. They fought bad guys. They were heroes. What most people didn’t know was the absolute mountain of paperwork that there was involved with the Avengers being a functioning unit. Not even counting the mission files and intelligence reports that were the sole purview of Maria Hill, there was a lot. Incident reports that had to be filed with local authorities. Insurance claims that came through due to damage to property, both belong to Avengers or the public as a whole. Health insurance claims. Investment portfolios to keep money coming in because there was not a single company in the world that would insure the Avengers for either property damage or their medical coverage. There were lawsuits and payslips, sick leave and holiday leave, overtime and hazard pay, and so much more all needing the i’s dotted and the t’s crossed. When they weren’t, it ended up on your desk.

They weren’t a lot. No one liked to do their paperwork. Most rushed it. Some, like Clint and Tony, would just sign and initial where they needed to and hope the rest just magically got filled in.

You looked up at the sound of Redwing’s engine and smiled. The video through the camera of the Redwing wasn’t the best quality. It had that red filter and was a little staticky, but he was still more than happy to see you. “Why hello there, Redwing,” you said, putting your pen down and leaning back in your chair. “Shouldn’t you be locked up in the armory?”

Sam chuckled and relaxed back on the ratty mattress he was lying on. “He’s doing me a favor,” he said. He’d been away on a mission for a week and he’d missed you. There was a procedure for taking out any of the weaponry, which included both Redwing and his wings. There was a bioscan and something to sign. That way no one took things they weren’t supposed to and people knew where everything was. Commandeering one of his old Redwing units to talk to you was breaking every rule.

“Is he now?” You asked, crossing your arms over your chest. “Shouldn’t you be working, Mister Wilson?”

“It’s my turn to sleep,” Sam answered. “And you know there’s one thing that always helps me sleep.”

You chuckled. “And how are we going to do that when I’m here and you’re all the way over there?”

“I can see you, you know?” Sam teased, playfully. “Maybe you could give me a little show?”

“Sam!” You scolded. “I’m at work.”

Sam chuckled and put an arm behind his head. He knew from the tone you were going to play along, but you’d just need a little talking into it. “Come on, baby,” Sam teased. “It’s been a week. I’m forgetting what you look like.”

You smirked and got up going to the door and locking it. “Well, you’ve seen me now. You can put Redwing back where he belongs.”

“Please, baby,” Sam begged, his hand slipping into the waistband of his sweatpants. “Show me a little sugar. You’re so god damn beautiful.”

“You and you’re sweet talk, Samuel,” you teased, unbuttoning your blouse. You kept it pulled closed so he couldn’t see anything and when it was completely unbuttoned you turned away from Redwing.

Sam chuckled and maneuvered the drone around trying to get a better view. “You feeling shy?”

You laughed and turned again, your hands moving behind your back, unhooking your bra. He moved the drone again and you kept your back to him as you unhooked your bra. You slid it off under your shirt and held it out, dropping it to the floor.

“Baby!” Sam whined. “Such a fucking tease.”

“You know I am,” you said turning back to him, still holding your blouse closed. You ran your fingers down the button placket. Sam started to slowly stroke himself hard. “You being a good boy while you’re away, Sam?”

“When am I ever?” He teased, his palm working up and down his length. “Now let’s see those titties.”

You started laughing. “Sweet talker,” you giggled. Sam laughed with you and slowly opened your blouse, first one side, and then the other, exposing your breasts to him. Even with the static and the red filter 

“Oh, yeah, that’s the ticket,” he said. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous. How about you pinch your nipples a little, make them nice and hard for me.”

“Yeah?” You teased, running your fingers around your areolae. You pinched your nipples and tugged on them a little, making them pebble and harden. “Are you touching yourself? You making yourself hard for me, Sammy?”

Sam pushed his pants down a little and wrapped his hand around his cock, groaning softly. “You know I am. You make me so hard, babe.”

You moved over to your desk, still toying with your nipples. “I’m glad to hear it,” you said. “Maybe I should play with myself too.”

“Fuck, yeah you should,” Sam groaned as he tugged on his cock. A bead of pre-come had begun to form on the head and he ran his palm over it, lubricating it.

You turned again and hitched your skirt up to the top of your thighs, before bending over. He groaned as he watched you grab the waistband of your panties and slowly pulled them down, your ass bouncing from side to side as you wriggled out of them. His breath caught at the way the elastic of the waistband pulled against your thighs as you dragged them down.

“God, you’re hot,” Sam hummed as he stroked his cock a little faster.

“Thank you, honey,” you said, hopping up onto your desk and spreading your legs. He groaned again as he caught sight of your pussy. You reached between your legs and spread your folds. The pink of your labia was darker through the red filter of Redwing, but he could see it glistening.

“Fuck,” he sighed as you began to move his finger up and down your folds. “What I wouldn’t give to bury my face between your legs and eat you out.”

“Mmm…” you hummed as your finger around your clit in tight circles. “I’d like that. You are so good with your mouth. What else would you do?”

Precum began to run down his cock and over his knuckles. He grunted softly and bucked his hips up. “I’d use my fingers on that sweet spot inside you. Maybe play with your ass a little. Would you like that?”

“Fuck yeah, I would, Sammy,” you groaned, pushing two fingers inside yourself. He could still see you were using your thumb on your clit, but your hand hid most of your movements. Not that it mattered to Sam. You were playing with your breasts again, squeezing and massaging them. First one and then the other, and your face was a mask of pure pleasure.

He worked his hand faster up and down his cock, moaning softly as it throbbed in his hand. “Then I’d bend you over that desk and fuck you,” he growled.

“No you wouldn’t,” you said, your breath coming in shallow. “Because I’d be sucking that dick first. I’d take it so far down the back of my throat I’d choke on it.”

“Fuck,” Sam groaned. “I miss you so much, baby. Do your fingers feel good.”

“Yeah, babe,” you moaned. “I wish they were yours though.”

“I wish that too,” he gasped in response. “So bad.”

He watched on as your chest started to heave and small beads of sweat clung to your brow. “Fuck you look so good,” he grunted. His cock was throbbing, but he wanted you to come first.

You began to pant and you bucked up on the dest. “Fuck,” you gasped. “I’m close, Sammy. Are you close?”

“Yeah, babe. Right there. You come for me. Let me see you.”

You kept working your fingers, rubbing your clit faster and faster, and with a loud cry, you jerked up and came. Every muscle in your body tightened and you arched back on the desk.

Sam groaned, his hand moving faster up and down his shaft, there was a tightening of his balls and with a grunt he released - hot ropes of come splattering his stomach. “Fuck, babe, you look so good when you come,” he moaned.

“You do too, I just wished I could have seen it,” you said, still breathing heavily.

“Mmm… me too. Hopefully, we aren’t here too much longer,” Sam replied as he cleaned himself up.

You got up and started to redress. “Me too. You better put the little bird back in its cage though. If someone notices he’s missing I’m gonna be filling out paperwork about it all day tomorrow.”

“Of course, honey. I love you. I really hope I can speak to you properly soon,” Sam said and started to guide Redwing back out the window.

“Oh and honey?” You said.

He turned Redwing back and saw you looking up at it. “Yeah?”

“This had better not show up in your briefings when you get back.”


End file.
